


will these dreams become reality?

by jacksepticplier



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksepticplier/pseuds/jacksepticplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 14 year old freshman Cassy starts having sexual dreams about her best friend Kevin who is a senior.... Things start to get crazy.... After a week of not telling anyone about the recurring dreams... She decides to tell her friend and what her friends said since these dreams keep recurring every single day there's a high possibility that this will happen in real life... Ever since then.... Things have changed... Kevin is starting to act different towards Cassy... So... Will these dreams become reality??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first dream

**Author's Note:**

> ***PLEASE DO NOT STEAL!!!! THIS IS BASED OFF OF REAL DREAMS***

~dream~

I am at home all alone Friday night since my mother was at work all night and my grandparents where at camp until Sunday. I was sitting in my grandfathers chair watching ink master while eating popcorn when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned loudly and got up and walked too the door and looked into the peep hole too see who was there. It was my friend Kevin, so I opened the door. "hey Kevin!" I said happily "come in! " "lol ok" he said walking in and closing the door behind him. "so what made you come over to my place?" I asked curiously. "There's nothing too do at my house so I thought I should come visit you! " Kevin said looking at my chest. I didn't notice he was staring at my chest until I looked too see where his eyes where looking. "hey!" I yelled playfully "my face is up here." Kevin looked at my face and smirked "oh but I like where I was looking" he said and pushed me over too the couch. "h-hey what are you d-doing?" I asked nervously while watching Kevin. "oh I think you know what I'm going too do Cassy" he said while crawling on to my lap. My eyes widen as he crawled onto my lap and when he is on my lap he takes his shirt off tossing it away. "W-why me? " I asked looking down his well toned chest. "Because I know you want too" Kevin said then whispered in my ear. "I know you like me and I know about those fantasies you have about me fucking you, teasing you, making you scream my name." I started too blush badly because all he said was all very true. I wanted him. Even though he is a senior and I am a freshmen I didn't care anymore. "P-please, I want you!" I said and he smiled at me. "Good" he said slamming his lips against mine and it feels amazing. I kissed him back while wrapping my arms around his neck.He deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth and running his one hand up my shirt grabbing my chest. I moaned into his mouth and gripped his hair. I feel him smirk into the kiss and moves away from the kiss pulling my shirt off. I started to feel nervous about what he was going to say because I'm chubby but he smiled and kissed me. "Your beautiful" Kevin said and started to kiss down my neck slowly,biting and sucking at it. I moaned as he did that and gripped his shoulders as he keep moving down towards my chest. When he reached my chest he looked up at me asking for permission and I nodded. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra and slipped it off of me throwing it to the side. I started to blush as he stared at my half naked body. "W-why are you staring" I asked nervously. "because you're sexy" he said smirking at me as he continued to kiss down between my chest. I put my hand on his head and then gripped his hair as I felt him take my right nipple into his mouth. I moaned and arched my back as he sucked on It and massaged my other one. He switched over after a minute doing the same thing to the other one. Kevin then got up and kissed me quick and started to take his pants and boxers off and trowing them to the side. "Like what you see Cassy?" he asked as he caught me staring at his naked body. "y-yes" I said turning as red as a tomato. He kissed me again quickly before shoving his long length into my mouth. I gag as he starts to move his length in and out of my mouth fucking my mouth. I gripped his thighs and started to bob my head deep throating him. I looked up at him and see Kevin with his head thrown back moaning loudly. "A-ah c-cassy" he moaned out grabbing my hair as I sucked him off using my hands to jerk off what I couldn't get in my mouth. "c-c-cassy" Kevin said "I'm gonna cum" and five seconds later he shot his warm cum into my mouth and I swallowd it all. He took his length out of my mouth and kissed me and unbuttoning my pants taking them off along with my panties. He threw them into a corner and kneels down pulling my legs apart and drags me down so my ass is off the couch and my wet pussy was in his face. "I bet you're tasty" he said smirking at me "let's find out" as soon as he said that he started too eat me out and grabbing my waist holding me down. I moaned as I felt his tongue move over my clint and started sucking on it. "a-ah k-kevin" I moaned loudly throwing my head back as I felt him suck and lick faster. I gripped his hair tightly "Kevin.... I.. I'm g-gonna" I tried to get out. "cum for me baby" he said before going back to eating me out. I bucked my hips and pushed his face into my pussy as I came into his mouth. Kevin swallows it all and looks at my shaking body. "first orgasm?" he raised and eyebrow at me "y-yes" I said trying to catch my breath. "Good" Kevin said slowly pulling me on the floor and pushing me onto the ground and he puts my legs around his waist. "Are you ready?" he asked looking down at me "yes" I said looking at him "OK.. this will hurt". He started to push into me which made me grip his shoulders and hiss in pain. "shhh it'll feel better soon" he said pushing in slower. I started to cry a little bit and he wiped the tears away stopping. "I can stop if you want to" he said "N-no keep going" I said and he nodded and keep pushing it in and stopped. After a minute it started to feel okay "m-move" is said looking at him. "Ok" he said and started to move in and out slowly trying not to hurt me. "don't hold back" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "Are you sure?" he said looking down and me "I don't wanna hurt you" "I'm sure.. please". I begged him until he said yes "don't say I didn't warn you" he said slamming into me hard causeing me to scream. Even though I screamed he keep pounding into with out Mercy and I keep moaning loudly and gripping his hair. "you like that don't you?you little slut" he said grabbing my hair pulling me head back. "Y-yes!!A-AH" I moaned out and he started to rub my clint fast. "Mmmm Kevin!!"I said "call me daddy you little slut" he said pulling out and fliped me over and slammed into me from the back. "A-AH DADDY"I screamed as he entered me from behind. "that's it scream my name" he said smacking my ass "DADDY" I yelled again. He keep pounding into me hard while smacking my ass "can I cum daddy?" I asked him "please!". "not yet" he said as he started to rub my clint hard. "PLEASE DADDY I WANNA CUM!" I screamed trying not too cum "Mmm I ahead baby". As soon as he said that I cumed hard moaning loudly. Kevin keep thrusting into me for a few minutes before he came inside of me and pulled out laying next to me. "that... was... amazing" he said panting "yeah it was" I said yawing. "Go too sleep hunny" he said falling asleep and soon after I feel asleep. ~Reality~ As soon as I go to sleep my alarm goes off loudly and I sit up and noticed it was a dream. I woke up sweating and wandering why I would have a dream like that about my best friend I sighed and got up and got ready too go to school and see the one I had that dream about


	2. daydreams?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 14 year old freshman Cassy starts having sexual dreams about her best friend Kevin who is a senior.... Things start to get crazy.... After a week of not telling anyone about the recurring dreams... She decides to tell her friend and what her friends said since these dreams keep recurring every single day there's a high possibility that this will happen in real life... Ever since then.... Things have changed... Kevin is starting to act different towards Cassy... So... Will these dreams become reality??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE DO NOT STEAL!!!! THIS IS BASED OFF OF REAL DREAMS***

~reality~

I sigh and get ready for school wondering why I would have a dream like that. I mean Kevin is a friend,almost like a brother to me. so I really don't know why this is happening. I sigh again and grab all my school stuff heading out the door to the bus stop. The bus arrives alittle while later and I get on and sit next to someone. I looked beside me and saw the boy from my dreams.... Kevin. I looked away before he notices me staring at him. After we get off we go are seperate ways and don't see each other until lunch. when I saw him at lunch I just waved and he waved back and we went back to what we where doing. I didn't see Kevin until the end of the day on the bus. I was on before him but when he got on he gave me a small wave. For the next week I kept having the same dream so I decided to tell my friend Lexi. I walked into the gym and sat up in the bleachers and waited for Lexi. While I was waiting I started to drift off into a daydream, but it was more horrible then I imagined.

~daydream~

I'm being held at gun point by the one and only....Kevin. "k-kevin what are y-you doing?" I asked nervously hoping he wouldn't shoot me. "You're mine,and mine only you damn whore" he said throwing me on the bed that was behind me. "Kevin please don't" I said whimpering "don't do this." "Shut up or I'll kill you" he said stripping down then looking at me. "Your in hell now" Kevin said slipping my dress off and trowing it away. "no don't please " I'm starting to get desperate,i want him to stop.... but he won't. He kisses me forcefully and strips me. I try to push him off but he won't let me go and he pins me too the bed. He lines himself up with my entrance and whispers to me. "This is gonna hurt alot" and he starts to push into me. 

~reality~

as soon as Kevin was about too push in I got woke up by Lexi. "Dude are you ok??" she asked looking at me concerned. "I need to talk too you" I said looking her in the eye.... TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
